Se siente como Heracles
by Heatherkoji
Summary: Armin le besa, y por un instante Jean se siente como Heracles, está seguro de que puede derrotar a toda hidra o demonio cualquiera que les impida estar juntos, y fingen que no existe nada más que ellos, que no hay ningún pueblo vecino muriendo de hambre y que los papeles en la mesa no necesitan ser firmados. AU, Jearmin.


Ayer fue San Valentín y yo tenía esta extraña idea sin pies ni cabeza bailándome detrás de los párpados hasta el cansancio, así que decidí terminarla para conmemorar la fecha con algo de Jearmin -que nunca está de más-. ¡Tiene 1664 palabras! Creo que es más de lo que tienen todos mis drabbles juntos así que puedo decir que es un one-shot ¡yey! Al fin más de 800 palabras.

Como advertencia puedo decir que es un universo alterno y que tiene azúcar y arrumacos en su justa medida. ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Siente pequeños calambres en la mano, así que deja el pincel caer sobre la botellita de tinta. Ha firmado alrededor de doscientos papeles, y aún puede ver sobre su escritorio el otro montón que le queda por terminar. Suelta un suspiro de resignación, no sabe si por la excesiva cantidad de trabajo que tiene actualmente, o por la culpa de estar usando aquello como excusa para huir de su lecho matrimonial.

Tendría que ser un tonto para ignorar que su mujer probablemente esté esperándole en la cama, con aquellas ropas de seda traídas de Oriente, perfumada con las más exquisitas esencias y con esos ojos azules esperándole ansiosos. Jean sabe que el día después del matrimonio no puede excusarse de pasar la noche con su mujer por _exceso de trabajo_, pero sin embargo está ahí, en su despacho, mirando cómo el reloj da vueltas frente a un tumulto de papeles que debe entintar con su firma y documentos que le han enviado las naciones vecinas.

Su reino es el más próspero entre las cinco grandes naciones. Desciende él de la larga línea de los Kirschtein, la familia real. Hombres nobles, dados para la espada, dotados con la cualidad del liderazgo, excelentes gobernantes que han sabido cómo llevar a su gente tanto en tiempos de escasez como de copiosidad. Jean ha llegado al trono en el mejor momento. Los campos han dado sus frutos de manera abundante, las lluvias han sido bondadosas y no tienen grandes enemigos de quienes defenderse. La mano de Dios les ha protegido de la hambruna y de la guerra cruel que arrasa con otros pueblos no muy lejos de allí.

Uno de esos pueblos, _Hyères_, es ahora parte del suyo. Antes de morir su padre por una extraña enfermedad que afectó sus pulmones (y le asfixió hasta la muerte) le comprometió con la hija de uno de sus grandes y más cercanos amigos, cabeza de la pequeña localidad azotada por los ejércitos del oeste que buscaban anexar más tierras a sus dominios. Se enfrentaron juntos a los adversarios, derrotándoles después de una larga batalla que dejó muchas bajas entre su gente. A los diecisiete años, Jean no comprendía lo que sería unir su vida en matrimonio con una muchacha que no conocía, pero su padre, con esa mirada firme y aquella sonrisa de _no se admiten pruebas en contrario_, le explicó punto a punto la situación.

El pueblo vecino se anexaría como una nación independiente al suyo, en una relación de colaboración. La alianza sería consumada con el matrimonio entre los dos primogénitos de la familia real. Jean, como hijo único, no tuvo opción más que, un par de años después, dejar que deslizasen en su dedo un anillo de oro blanco y que una mujer bebiese el vino de su copa.

Su nombre era Hélène. _Brillante como el sol_.

Tenía una voz preciosa. Sus mejillas eran suaves y su mandíbula perfilada como la de una estatua de mármol, pensada con maestría, cincelada con cariño. Sus ojos azules transmitían una pureza que cegaba, y su cabello se deslizaba grácilmente hasta su cintura en una media coleta perfectamente peinada. Negro, brillante. Su sonrisa siempre posee un pequeño dejo de timidez y Jean piensa continuamente que tiene unas bonitas pestañas. Gruesas, frondosas, y cuando pestañea es como la noche cerniéndose sobre el mar.

Es una buena mujer, sin duda alguna.

Jean suspira sacudiéndose frustrado el cabello de la nuca, reclinándose contra el escritorio de madera oscura. Guarda en su pecho un secreto con ojos azules y manos suaves, y una melena rubia que le cosquillea en las mejillas cuando se besan.

Nieto de uno de los sabios del reino, Armin fue criado entre los consejeros del rey. Jean recuerda siempre la imagen de una pequeña mancha soleada persiguiendo a los ancianos, escuchando con los ojos atentos y las manitos sosteniendo un libro que probablemente le doblaba la edad (_y el peso_). Su padre siempre elogiaba la inteligencia del pequeño y le acariciaba la melena con una risa satisfecha, felicitándole por sus amplios conocimientos, por su buena dicción, e incluso a veces por su linda sonrisa. Como hijo único que era, Jean detestaba a quien le robaba continuamente la atención de su padre y de todos los adultos. Se demoraron unos cuantos años en cruzar la primera palabra, Jean con ganas de pelear, Armin de recoger su libro que había caído a los pies del príncipe. Abierto en una de las páginas, Jean había visto dibujos del espacio. De las estrellas y los planetas, el universo estudiado por los grandes científicos. Su padre solía hablarle de las constelaciones y de los grandes héroes que habían sido inmortalizados en ellas. '_Tengo un telescopio. Ven esta noche a mi cuarto_'.

Horas después, mientras Armin le contaba la leyenda de Heracles, un héroe de los griegos con una fuerza sobrehumana, Jean estuvo de acuerdo con su padre. Y quiso acariciarle la melena a Armin también.

Desde pequeño criado para formar parte de los consejeros del rey, Armin era desde la infancia prudente, amable y muy empático. Adquirió sabiduría con los años, era firme, pero no por ello intolerante. Suave para hablar, pero nunca escaso de palabras. Pequeño de estatura pero grande en conocimiento. Creció siendo el más cercano al príncipe, enseñándole una a una las constelaciones y sus leyendas, que Jean aprendía y escuchaba en silencio.

No fue hasta la adolescencia que Jean pudo tomar notas mentales de otro tipo de datos acerca del rubio. Su piel era suave, y sensible en la parte superior de los hombros. Sus labios temblaban levemente de anticipación cuando estaba a milímetros de tocarlos con los suyos, y suspiraba ligeramente entre beso y beso cuando Jean entrelazaba los dedos alrededor de su cintura.

Armin se ríe de nervios cuando empiezan a esconderse en los armarios para que los empleados no los encuentren. Tiene unos ojos azules que cambian de color (de azul cielo, a azul rey) cuando el día está soleado y unas costillas que Jean se entretiene besando (_una a una_) cuando nadie los ve entrar juntos a su habitación.

Le pican las encías de frustración y estira la cabeza hacia atrás en el costoso sillón de tela importada que le sostiene. Jean no quería casarse. Amaba a su padre, ama a su pueblo, haría cualquier cosa por su reino, pero _quiere_ a Armin. Quiere escucharlo hablar de todas esas cosas que no le importan, ver su sonrisa al comentarle de quién sabe qué descubrimiento de quién sabe qué jodido científico, quiere acariciar el hueso que sobresale de su cadera cuando está acomodado y dormitando sentado sobre sus piernas, en su pecho. Quiere moverle el cabello y besarle la sien derecha, esa donde tiene el pequeño lunar castaño que sólo él se ha preocupado en notar y que le encanta. Quiere a Armin. A nadie más.

Hace tres semanas que no han cruzado palabra, desde que se dio la fecha de su matrimonio. A veces por las mañanas se interceptan en uno de los pasillos, se miran por un par de segundos para que luego el rubio baje la mirada y Jean escuche sus pasos leves y rápidos alejarse por el corredor, por las escaleras, alejarse por donde sea. A veces en las reuniones Jean cuestiona cosas que sólo el rubio puede responder, para escuchar su voz y sostenerle la mirada, aunque sea unos minutos, a la vista de todos, sin susurros ni sonrojos de por medio. Hay otras veces en que Jean cepilla a su caballo y escucha la voz del rubio reírse con Eren, el criado encargado de los animales, y sale de ahí cuando las voces se apagan, y patea la puerta y tira el cepillo y entra a su despacho con un rostro encabronado que advierte a todos que no deben acercársele en un buen rato.

El toque en su puerta es suave y Jean suelta un gruñido para indicarle, a quien sea que tenga la urgencia de venir a interrumpir sus pensamientos, que pase.

Armin entra con la excusa de entregarle un documento que él no tendría por qué venir a dejar, con un rostro que bordea la vergüenza y la timidez, y un extraño atrevimiento inusual. Se miran en silencio, escuchando el eco de los papeles al caer sobre la mesa. La noche, la luna, su respiración que se acerca poco a poco, las pisadas del guardia caminando por el pasillo. Un beso casto que hace a Jean tan feliz que quiere sollozar, unas manos entrelazándose en su nuca, unas caderas acomodándose suavemente sobre las suyas, sus manos sosteniendo la ropa del rubio para que no se vaya a ir, porque al fin Jean lo tiene entre sus brazos y cada vez que le sostiene así siente el imperioso deseo de tenerlo cerca, aún más cerca, y no soltarle jamás.

Armin sonríe cuando acaricia su nuca, justo en aquel lugar donde sabe que tiene cosquillas y Jean se remueve en un escalofrío debajo de él. Una sonrisa de _'al fin'_ le baila en los labios y la habitación se llena de un calor abrasador y aroma a los quequitos de anís que prepara Sasha los viernes por la tarde.

Armin le besa con los océanos que tiene por ojos, y por un instante Jean se siente como Heracles, y está seguro de que puede derrotar a toda _hidra_ o demonio cualquiera que les impida estar juntos, y fingen que no existe nada más que ellos, y sus corazones latiendo acompasados, que no hay ningún pueblo vecino muriendo de hambre y que los papeles en la mesa no necesitan ser firmados. Que pueden estar juntos ahora, y mañana, y que cuando se asomen de nuevo por el telescopio a mirar las estrellas todas las que puedan contar serán sus besos, y sus días, y ellos.

'_Tú, y yo, y nosotros, y nadie más._'

Jean le besa el cuello y se siente en casa.

Justo ahí.

No importa si mañana tienen que ser desconocidos nuevamente.

* * *

Aclaraciones para después de leer: El personaje de Hélène tiene cierta inspiración en aquella con el mismo nombre del libro 'Seda' de Alejandro Baricco, porque la amo con locura y no podía seguir respirando si no escribía algo mencionándola (Es un libro excelente, creo que está entre los mejores que he leído ; ; Total y absolutamente recomendado). La pequeña frase 'Brillante como el sol' es el significado del nombre.

Heracles es en la cultura griega lo que Hércules es a la romana. El detalle de la hidra es una de las leyendas que surcan alrededor del personaje, en que como una prueba de valor debe ir a matar a la bestia inmortal, una serpiente de incontables cabezas, que resguardaba la entrada al inframundo.

Creo que eso es todo lo que quería explicar para terminar satisfecha este pequeño universo alterno lleno de constelaciones y romanticonerías varias. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¡Mucho amor y gatitos!

Con cariño, Koji.


End file.
